What a mother means/Captured by Kahmunrah and his pirates
(At Hangman’s Tree, Beethoven, Webby, and the boys returned, still wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Cody still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the party) Webby and boys: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Cody: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Max: (Singing) What made the Monster scary? (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Jiji, Rika, Kiki, Zelda, and May, who already took off their war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Max’s Jirachi doll is laying on the bed next to a pillow) Webby and boys: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Then Link entered, still wearing his cap, cuing Webby and the boys to stop singing and dancing. Link then spoke up) Link: (Acting like an Indian) Little Flying Eagle greet his braves. (Imitating Dracula) How! Lost Boys and Webby: How! Pikachu: Pika! Cody: How! Max: How! (Link went over to Jiji and the girls, who are still sulking) Link: (Acting like an Indian) Little Flying Eagle greets little mothers, two squaws, and cat. (Imitating Dracula) How! Jiji and the girls: Ugh. (Link was suddenly surprised) Link: Wow, guys. Is that all you have to say? (Jiji, Rika, Kiki, and May got up and walked away and Zelda remained and gave Link the cold shoulder when Link said this) Link: Everyone think I’m wonderful! Rika: (Sarcastically) Especially Mavis. Link: (Confused) Mavis? (He realized) Link: Oh yeah, that’s right. (He turned to Zelda, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Link: Zelda, um, the Frankenstein Monster’s Bride told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Mavis did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. And honestly, Mavis is already married and zinged to Johnny. (Realizing what really happened between Link and Mavis, Zelda smiled happily) Zelda: So, you do have feelings for me? Link: Yeah. That afternoon on the way to Mermaid Lagoon, when you told me that I was brave, gorgeous, and handsome, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Link: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Zelda: (Hopefully) So that means...? Link: Yes. I like like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let’s just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (Batty, Jiji, and the girls, except Webby, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Batty then spoke up) Batty: That’s lovely. May: Link really blossomed. His love for Zelda gave him the courage to speak his true feelings. Kiki: That’s right. And Zelda is showing the same thing as Link. (Link and Zelda hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Rika went up to Zelda) Rika: I see you have loved each other. Zelda: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Rika: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Zelda realized) Zelda: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Zelda say that, Link, seeing how homesick Zelda is, felt bad for her) Link: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me if you want to go home. Zelda: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Link: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Link understands her feelings, Zelda nods in agreement) Zelda: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Link shake hands. Then she goes over to Rika) Rika: Well, I understand you love Link, but we need to get Beethoven and the boys to sleep. Zelda: I know. (They, along with Jiji, May, and Kiki, went to go talk with their Cody and Max. Link turned to Batty) Link: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me if she wants to go home. Batty: What?! Link: But don't worry. They're not gonna leave now. (They see Jiji and the girls trying to talk to Cody, Beethoven, and Max, who are still playing Indian) Rika: Max! Beethoven! Cody! It’s time to take off the war paint and get ready for bed. (Beethoven, Cody, and Max stopped playing upon hearing that) Cody: Bed?! Max: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. May: (Aghast) What? Rika: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Cody: Home?! Max: Leave Neverland?! Cody: We just got here this morning, Rika! Zelda: You don’t understand. It’s just that.... Max: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Dad wanted Rika out of the nursery. Kiki: But what if Sinbad were to change his mind and finds us missing? He would be heartbroken along with Marina. Max: Let’s just say that we don’t care. May: Hey! That’s selfish of you to say that! Rika: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Batty jumps in between them with Link following) Batty: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Link: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. He right. Rika: Now, Batty, Link, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Batty: (Ignoring Rika) Little Flying Eagle has spoken. (To Link) Right? Link: Well…. Batty: Glad you agree! (He goes into Link’s room. Link goes over to the curtained doorway to his room and turned to Zelda and the others) Link: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Maybe you should talk about your families more. (Jiji and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Link went into his room to be alone with Batty, worried about his new friends immediately leaving Neverland right after arriving this morning. Deciding to take Link’s advice, Jiji and the girls tried again to talk to Cody and Max as Beethoven barked at the boys to get their attention) Rika: Guys, listen! (Cody and Max stopped playing again) Rika: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Monsters? Max: Yes. (Rika and Zelda went over to Cody and Max and took off their Indian head wear and feathers) Rika: But you can’t. Zelda: You need a mother. Jiji: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Boys and Webby have tied up Huey, Dewey, and Louie and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Max: Aren’t you our mothers, Rika and Zelda? Rika: Max, we’re not your mothers, really. Zelda: In fact, you need one mother. And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Rika untied Cody’s shirt from his waist and after wiping the war paint off his belly, she helps Cody put his shirt back on) Max: Did my mother have big floppy ears and wears a fur coat? May: (Giggles) No, Max. That was Beethoven. Kiki: And besides, he’s a male. Rika: I’m surprised of you thinking Beethoven is your mother, Max. That’s just sad. Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Zelda) Right? Zelda: That’s right. (Beethoven whined in agreement. Overhearing that conversation, Webby and the Lost Boys stopped playing and became interested that Ash spoke up, getting the others’ attention) Ash: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Huey: What was she like? Dewey: Yeah? Louie: Just curious. (Ash accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Ash: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Huey, Dewey, and Louie hits their heads on the ground) Nemo: Well, if it’s sad like Rika and Zelda said, I guess that might be true. Gene: You know, I had a white dog toy once. (Ash shoves them both angrily) Ash: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Gene: What are you shoving at me for? (He jumps at Ash, who released the rope, knocking Huey, Dewey and Louie onto the ground, freeing them. Then the boys, except Cody and Max, broke into another fist fight. Webby turned to Rika and Zelda) Webby: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Rika: Okay, I will. Kiki: I’ll tell it with you, Rika. May: Me too. (To Zelda) Zelda, what about you? Zelda: (Unsure) Well.... May: I understand you like Link, but.... (Zelda gives in) Zelda: Alright. (Rika turned to the Lost Boys) Rika: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Boys stopped fighting) Rika: Me, Kiki, May, and Zelda will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Boys got excited) Nemo: Yeah, tell us! Ash: Tell us! Huey: Yay! Pikachu: Pika! Gene: Yes, please, girls! (Webby joined them to listen to the story too. As Ash and Pikachu sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Huey, Dewey, and Louie on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Boys on either the seats or the floor, Cody, Jiji, and Beethoven next to the bed, Max on the bed next to Rika and Zelda, and May and Kiki sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Rika made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Rika: How about I go first, then May, then Kiki, and then Zelda. That okay? Kiki, May, and Zelda: (Nods) Okay. (Rika begins) Rika: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the war paint off Max, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their Indian head-wear and feathers, although Cody kept a feather on his head) Rika: (Singing) She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Rika from inside finished her turn and lets May take her turn, Kahmunrah, Puppetmon, and Randall, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Kahmunrah opened one of the doors and ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Kahmunrah’s evil grin turning to an evil glee and his henchmen’s evil grins turning to confused looks) May: (Singing) The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Cody removed the feather from his head and Jiji wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor) Kiki: (Singing) What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Link’s room, Batty overheard the whole thing and is interested. Link on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Neverland immediately after being here for 24 hours and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined Batty in listening to the story. Back in the room, Cody spoke up after Kiki finished singing) Cody: Oh yeah. I remember now. Max: I’m starting to remember. But tell us more. (Zelda then took a turn) Zelda: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Max nodded, finally starting to remember. Zelda then started singing again) Zelda: (Singing) Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Kahmunrah on the other hand, just didn’t care and he just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Puppetmon and Randall took each their own photos out to reveal unseen pictures of their mothers. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Kahmunrah’s tunic, but Kahmunrah shoved them off and shushed them in anger. Then he turned to his emotional crew in determination) Kahmunrah: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Biederman: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Randall: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls, mostly Rika and Zelda, are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Puppetmon: (Crying and whispering) I want my mommy now! Bowser: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain! Pete: (Crying and whispering) Me three! Kahmunrah: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! What’s the big deal?! (Then, in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Hangman’s Tree, Rika, May, Kiki, and Zelda starts singing, as the pirates, except Kahmunrah, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Kahmunrah had to muffle his annoyed scream in his gritted teeth, seeing his crew feeling emotional over a song) Rika, May, Kiki, and Zelda: (Singing) Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Hangman’s Tree, where Rika and Zelda noticed from May that Max is asleep and tucks them in) Rika, May, Kiki, and Zelda: (Singing) Your mother and mine (The song finished, Cody wiped some tears away, finally understanding that he can’t leave his mother like this. Even Max slowly woke up, crying a little and hugging Rika, Zelda, and May as Beethoven and a tearful Jiji cuddled next to Kiki) Jiji: I want to go home! Max: I want to see my mother. Rika: I know. May: We will. (Cody then got up) Cody: I think we should leave for home at once. (The Lost Boys and Webby then got excited) Nemo: Can I come, too, guys?! (As everyone got up with the Lost Boys and Webby getting excited, Rika agreed) Rika: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Link’s room) Rika: Well, that is, if Link doesn’t mind. (Link then walked out angrily while Batty followed) Link: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I’m warning you, once you’re grown up, you can never come back! Never! And Batty can escort you home for all I care! (Rika and Zelda looked concerned as Link stormed back into the room) Rika: Oh my.... (In the other room, Link is overcome with guilt) Link: (Softly) I’m sorry for lashing out, guys. (Back in the main room, Cody spoke up, changing the subject) Cody: Well, shall we? Batty: Yeah! And don’t worry! I’m a best escort! (Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids agreed and they and Batty, except Rika, Zelda, and May, exited the hideout. Before Max headed out, he turned to May) Max: See you outside. May: (Nods) Okay. (Max then left. In the other room, Link took off his cape and hung it) Link: I'm sure they’ll come back and visit. (With that, Link pulled his ocarina out and started playing on it. Link sighed, stopped playing, and came out of his room to say goodbye) Rika: Link? Do you want...? Link: Nah. I just want to say goodbye and I’m sorry for the explosion. (May, Rika, and Zelda nods in an understanding way) May: We understand. Zelda: We’ll see each other again on visits. Rika: Yeah. (Link nods) Link: Well.... Link and the girls: Goodbye. (Link went back in his room and went to sleep, feeling good for saying goodbye and apologizing for his outburst. The girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, who recovered from the song. But Max is nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Rika and Zelda screamed, Bowser and Pete each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, May got ready to fight) May: Why you...! Bowser: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. May: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, I’m getting Link! Pete: (Whispering) Go ahead. Then your brother will die first if you do so, see! (Confused, May turned to see Max, tied and gagged, held back like a hostage by Kip and Biederman. They remembered the incident in the Haunted Forest and decided to use this advantage as revenge towards May mostly) May: (Whispering) Max! (She was about to run at them, when Kip pointed his knife at Max) Kip: (Whispering) Make one move and the boy dies. Biederman: (Whispering) So what’s it going to be, girly? Pete: (Whispering) They’re right. So, what’s the choice? (Concerned for Max and the others, May hesitated at first, but then gave in grudgingly) May: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. (She collapsed on her knees in defeat. Then Zorg and Stayne grabbed her) Kahmunrah: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Hangman’s Tree, Kahmunrah turned to Puppetmon and Randall, the two latters already recovered from the song, in determination. He then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Randall) Kahmunrah: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Master Link Pan. Puppetmon: (Whispering) But Captain, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats. Randall: (Whispering) Yeah. That way we can be done with it. Kahmunrah: (Whispering) We would if we could. But I gave my word, not to lay a finger, or a hook, on Link Pan. (He then lowered the present into the hideout) Kahmunrah: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Kahmunrah never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Kahmunrah, Puppetmon, and Randall then left to return to the ship) ‘Coming up: Yuffie and Crysta finally escape with Batty and Jiji and try to save Link from a dangerous gift trap. Then they must rescue their friends from walking the plank to Scorpiomon’s appetite, and battle Kahmunrah and his crew.’ Category:Fan Fiction